Toxique
by Amanda Carroll
Summary: Un fou et un pirate. Une amitié pleine d'étincelles, une rage partagée et des non-dits. Mad Hook. Slash éventuel.
1. Rhum

**Disclaimer : L'univers ne m'appartient pas. Ni les contes de fée.**

**Bon. Je change de ship de l'année comme je change de chaussettes, mais ça, c'est mon problème, eheh. En ce moment je suis complètement chavirée par le Hook x Ariel, mais aussi le Mad Hook. Voici une petite série de long drabbles (ou très courts OS) à leur sujet. Ça ne fera pas de sens dans la chronologie et je ne sais pas si je posterai souvent, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira. =)**

* * *

L'ancre du navire brillait au loin. Le pendentif chanceux, l'étoile lumineuse, et plus encore, de Jefferson. Le Chapelier n'avait jamais aimé s'attacher aux autres. N'avait jamais apprécié la chaleur d'une accolade ou d'un baiser, si ce ne fut d'Alice, son premier amour. Mais il l'avait perdu. Pas aux cartes, mais face au jeu cruel de la vie.

Grace était la dernière preuve de l'existence d'Alice. La seule proue d'un bonheur possible, mais c'était vague et flou. La Reine lui en voulait. Pour bien des choses. À commencer car il s'était permis quelques avances à son égard, ce qui avait plu à la très froide Regina, mais tout n'était qu'escapade futile dans sa vie.

Jefferson s'était enfui du château, pour dire vrai. Un dernier baiser contre la poitrine de cette froide jeune femme et il avait rejoint la forêt.

Il n'était jamais retourné la voir et depuis, elle s'en prenait à lui dans tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables. Envoyant des gardes inspecter ses réserves de champignons. Se déguisant en vieille mégère effroyable pour le menacer d'un ongle long et noir.

L'horreur.

Il avait tenté de cacher Grace, de la défendre du mieux de ses capacités, mais qu'est-ce qu'un Chapelier pouvait bien faire contre ce flot d'armures noires? Après s'être enfui du château, il avait marché. Marché marché marché. Ses pieds hurlaient, sa langue était épaisse par le manque d'eau dans organisme, son esprit était une toupie infernale. Il n'avait plus rien. Il n'avait que Grace et cette forêt où il pourrait toujours être seul.

Jefferson avait atteint la limite d'une clairière étrange. Plus il s'avançait, plus l'herbe se faisait rare et les arbres maigrissaient, devenant palmiers souteneurs de noix de coco. Soudainement, un navire, l'océan, l'infini bleuté d'un monde sous-marin qu'il ne visiterait jamais. Il s'arrêta, un quart de seconde, avant de se ruer vers l'eau pour l'avaler à grande goulée.

« La quantité de sel pourrait te tuer, _mate_. »

Le Chapelier leva la tête, la langue sortie et perlée de gouttes océaniques. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'un homme barbu habillé tout de cuir et dont l'une des mains devenait un crochet métallique plutôt effrayant. Il fut tout de suite absorbé par cet être étrange.

Quelqu'un possiblement plus fou que lui?

« À ton âge, il me semble que l'on sait ce genre de choses, rajouta l'inconnu de ce ton sarcastique lui seyant si bien.

-Je n'avais jamais passé les limites de la forêt, avoua Jefferson à voix basse.

-Et bien, maintenant tu le sais. Si tu pouvais ne pas glisser mot que je t'ai sauvé la vie, j'apprécierais. »

À ces mots, le pirate occupé à défaire le gigantesque nœud amarrant son navire, cessa tout contact avec lui. Jefferson se sentit outré et déçu de la chose.

L'énigme lui faisant face avait un cœur battant et la physionomie d'un prince déchu. Il se dit, étrangement, que cet homme aurait pu devenir son ami.

Le genre de choses qu'il ne s'était jamais dit, auparavant.

« Pourquoi? »

Une question apportant plus de questions. Une question étirant le temps. Une question qui ferait peut-être rester cet inconnu qu'il aurait aimé apprendre à connaître.

« Parce que je suis Killian Jones et je ne sauve pas des vies, je les arrache. »

Le regard bleu du pirate devint noir à ces mots. Il y avait quelque chose d'enfoui en lui. Une douleur. Une émanation de souffrance qu'il s'était forcé à oublier.

Jefferson reconnut en lui sa folie à lui.

« J'ai perdu ma femme. Morte. »

Il avait baragouiné ces mots sans y penser. Le Chapelier baissa la tête, soumis à la tempête, au jugement, de ce Killian tout juste placé sur son chemin.

« Comment est-elle morte? s'enquit le pirate, soudainement plus doux.

-J'avais fait un _deal_ avec Rumplestiltskin. D'avoir une famille heureuse, pour l'éternité. J'aurais dû lire les petits caractères.

-La famille serait plus heureuse sans elle, c'est ça?

-Il semblerait que c'était la logique à en déduire. Si cela fait même du sens. Arracher la mère de ma fille contre un emploi de Chapelier dans le royaume… Des richesses contre une vie… De la folie, oui.

-Rumplestiltskin, le nom le fit grincer des dents. Il a pris ma femme lui aussi. Même si elle était sienne, au départ. »

Leurs deux regards bleus comme l'océan se croisèrent.

Il y avait quelque chose d'intime à partager les détails noirs de leur souffrance.

« _Mate, _je crois qu'il serait approprié de se saouler au rhum.

-Jefferson. Mon nom est Jefferson. »

* * *

**J'accepte toutes critiques. On se revoit bientôt pour la suite de cette amitié étrange, eheh. Longue vie aux hommes de Once Upon a Time. ;D**


	2. Champignons

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Quelle surprise! **

**Me voici, me voilà, avec la suite. J'espère que ça vous plaira, même si c'est court. J'essaierai de poster chaque mercredi. :) Merci pour vos reviews et pour les gens suivant l'histoire, c'est très apprécié!**

* * *

La nuit s'étira jusqu'à l'aurore. Le baril de rhum fut vidé complètement par les deux hommes, et une crapule du nom de Mouche qui ne cessa jamais de revenir les déranger, remplissant sa tasse en bois encore et encore. Les étoiles avaient percé dans le ciel, effaçant les nuages par la beauté de leur constellation et Jefferson se surprit à les observer.

Observer les étoiles, lui… Lui qui n'avait jamais eu une fascination quelconque pour la galaxie. Sa tête tournait, peut-être était-ce la raison de cette nouvelle passion pour les cailloux en feu de l'espace vivant au-dessus de son crâne. Une longue phrase qui lui fit mal, rien qu'à la murmurer en son propre esprit.

Boire aussi, il avait perdu l'habitude. Certes, Regina lui avait offert quelques verres de cognac lorsqu'il s'était perdu dans sa chambre. Certes, Alice et lui aimaient bien le vin de troll lors des nuits froides de l'hiver. Jefferson n'avait cependant pas bu depuis des lustres.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, les rayons du soleil pénétrèrent à même sa peau et il grogna.

« Où suis-je? »

Question rhétorique et importante, compte tenu qu'il aurait pu se trouver dans n'importe quel royaume, dynastie, monde. Les univers parallèles se croisaient trop souvent et s'enfuir d'eux n'était pas chose facile… Le Chapelier tenta de se lever, mais tituba et se cogna le pied contre un autre corps.

Une voix d'homme lui répliqua une horreur quelconque qu'il refusa d'analyser plus en profondeur.

« Le soleil au-dessus de ma tête. Du bois tout autour. Un mouvement régulier, allant de l'avant vers l'arrière, puis le glougloutement de l'eau. Un bateau?

-Ta gueule, _mate_.

-Oui. Je me souviens! Killian Jones, mon ami. Le pirate des mers. Le Capitaine des Crochets… Quel plaisir d'avoir fait votre connaissance, mais il me faut maintenant retrouver ma fille. »

Jefferson inspira, puis tenta de nouveau de marcher, sans succès. Il tomba davantage contre le pirate qui le repoussa d'une main. La force de ce seul bras était époustouflante et le Chapelier siffla d'admiration. Mais soudain, le destin sembla se dessiner devant ses yeux. Il sut, au fin fond de sa conscience, qu'il était très probablement pris sur ce navire.

Killian se frotta les yeux, le visage empli d'un dégoût profond pour les matinées débutant trop tôt.

« Jerry…

-Jefferson, le corrigea le Chapelier en le regardant fixement.

-Jefferson, _mate_, tu ne te souviens pas hier soir avoir dit que tu désirais voir le reste du monde? »

Un silence s'étirant comme de la guimauve.

« Non. Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit quoi que ce soit se rapprochant de cela.

-Et bien, tu l'as dit. Nos voiles sont en direction d'une contrée se nommant… quelque chose comme Fire Shire… Bref. Une île pleine de rhum et de femmes. De quoi te faire oublier ton deuil, mon très cher ami.

-Mais… ma fille. Je ne peux pas la laisser derrière…

-À ce propos… Mouche a envoyé une lettre de ta part à son égard. Elle comprendra. »

Jefferson avait le regard exorbité et le cœur palpitant d'effroi. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait avoir accepté une telle offre. Il ne pouvait avoir laissé sa fille au loin, seule dans la forêt, face aux horreurs du monde magique.

Il eut soudain un dégoût profond de lui-même. Un désir de vomir contre ses propres idéaux et de ne plus jamais se regarder dans une glace. Tout en lui souffrait d'avoir fait un choix aussi stupide et ce, car il avait bu trop d'eau-de-vie aux côtés d'un pirate à moitié fou.

Des larmes perlèrent contre ses yeux et le Chapelier ne put endurer de savoir que le Capitaine du navire puisse le voir pleurer. Il se leva, marchant vers la proue, regardant le bleu s'étendant à des kilomètres à la ronde, scintillant tels mille saphirs.

Soudain, une voix aigue retentit.

« Papa, Monsieur Mouche m'a montré les barils de nourriture séchée! Tu savais qu'on pouvait faire sécher des champignons, Papa? »

Les larmes s'écroulèrent davantage contre ses joues. Jefferson eut soudain le cœur si léger qu'il se sentit tournoyer sous le soleil. Grace était sur le bateau, à ses côtés.

Maintenant, tout faisait du sens à nouveau.

« Tu pleures, Papa?

-Tu sais que ton père adore les champignons, mon trésor… »

Elle hocha la tête, acceptant cette sotte excuse pour des larmes sincères. Ils se serrèrent forts dans leurs bras et Jefferson vit, du coin de l'œil, Killian Jones riant légèrement.

« Comme c'est facile te mentir, _mate_. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et le Chapelier ne put que le remercier d'un éclatant sourire.

* * *

**Quétaine, moi? Oui, très! J'espère que vous aimez et merci de me lire. :D**


	3. Vin

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, sinon je dormirais déjà en cuillère avec Jefferson et Killian sur le bateau... **

Mais, mais... Vos reviews ont plu sur ce chapitre! Je ne saurais comment décemment vous remercier. Vous êtes la raison pour laquelle j'ai écris ce chapitre aussi vite et avec autant d'entrain. Merci infiniment de me lire et je répondrai à vos reviews demain matin, après avoir pris mon thé.

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. :)

* * *

Fire Shire.

Si on avait dit à Jefferson qu'il se réveillerait un matin en voyant une immense ville faite de terre, il se serait probablement mordu la langue pour prouver que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Et pourtant, la vue s'offrant à lui était tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel.

Le navire accosta quelques jours après leur embargo. Ils passèrent la majorité de leur temps à jouer aux cartes avec Grace, à raconter des histoires sur les forêts de champignons à Navareh et à contempler l'horizon changeant de couleurs. Cependant, dès la nuit tombée, alors que les paupières de la petite blonde s'étaient écroulées de fatigue, les hommes buvaient l'arrivée de la lune et s'amusaient à décrire les femmes qu'ils avaient rencontrées. Le Chapelier n'en avait eu que deux; Alice et Regina. L'amour de sa vie et la sorcière ayant cherché à le tuer après qu'il se soit enfui en la laissant nue, attachée au mur de pierres. Mais ça… il ne pouvait parler de la Reine du royaume sans attirer une attention malsaine vers lui, n'est-ce pas?

Pour en revenir à la ville… Sa fille l'avait secoué violemment le matin de leur arrivée, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Papa! Toutes les maisons sont faites en terre ici et le sol brille, comme s'il était en feu! »

Jefferson grogna une demi-seconde avant de ne bondir sur ses pieds, complètement réveillé. Un nouveau monde à découvrir, analyser, comprendre et à aimer ou détester. Les voyages en chapeau étaient plus rapides, mais ils ne faisaient pas accroître le désir de l'arrivée comme le faisait un bateau.

Le jeune homme attrapa son haut de forme, qu'il fourra d'une carte de Fire Shire que Killian lui avait donné et il prit la main de sa fille pour qu'ils regagnent la proue. Face à lui, un horizon de maisons carrées aux couleurs rougeoyantes.

« Nous sommes chanceux d'être ici… glissa Jefferson en ébouriffant la tignasse de Grace.

-Chanceux, ah! »

Killian s'interposa entre eux, tassant le Chapelier d'un petit coup de coude. Il fit un énorme sourire à la jeune fille, avant de planter à nouveau son regard vers la ville.

« Vous serez officiellement chanceux quand vous aurez remis les pieds sur le bateau en un morceau. Les gens ici ont un drôle de sens de l'humour et ils n'aiment pas perdre.

-Perdre quoi? s'enquit la petite blonde, tout à l'écoute de ce qu'avait à dire le Capitaine.

-Oh, bien des choses. Tu vois, ma petite, pour eux tout est un jeu. Celui qui traverse la rue le plus rapidement, celui qui vend le plus de fruits au marché, celui qui boit le plus de… jus. Ils voient tout comme une compétition et ils détestent perdre. L'un de mes matelots s'est fait casser une dent car il avait souri à une jolie demoiselle.

-C'est dangereux, alors? Papa… J'ai peur…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Killian Jones ne laissera personne te faire du mal petite puce. »

À ces mots, il l'attrapa par la taille d'une main pour qu'elle puisse mieux observer l'horizon. Le pirate sentit que le père l'observait, mais ne se retourna pas. Killian prit bien le temps de décrire les mœurs des villageois de Fire Shire et tous les trésors qu'il y avait trouvé. Grace l'écouta attentivement, gobant chacun des mots du Capitaine.

Jefferson sentit son cœur le pincer légèrement. Jamais il ne serait aussi impressionnant. Jamais il ne pourrait ainsi captiver son enfant avec des histoires spectaculaires. Le Chapelier avait certes voyagé, mais de façon sécuritaire. Il prévoyait toujours tout. Calculait les molécules dans l'air, choisissait les mondes et ne s'attaquait jamais à personne. Comment aurait-il pu prendre des risques alors que son petit ange l'attendait, à Fairytale Land?

Il soupira.

« Et ce soir, nous allons manger de la chèvre rôtie et…

-Nous avions une chèvre, quand j'étais petite. Elle se nommait Suzanna!

-Suzanna, un drôle de nom pour une chèvre, répliqua Killian en croisant finalement le regard du Chapelier.

-Elle était très gentille, mais… Elle a disparu.

-Dans le ragout, probablement. »

Le Capitaine n'était que rictus à l'égard de Jefferson, qui se surprit à rougir en baissant les yeux. Certes, ils avaient dévoré, avec joie, Suzanna la chèvre. Grace avait même demandé une deuxième portion ce soir là; le Chapelier s'en était souvenu car le sentiment de honte l'avait étranglé tout le long du repas.

Le visage de Grace se décomposa et elle darda soudainement son père de ses deux yeux de biche emplis de questions.

;

Il y avait à Fire Shire une règle citant que les nouveaux venus devaient se noyer dans un baril de vin le premier soir de leur arrivée. Les pirates furent tous enchantés de la chose, quoiqu'ils avaient maintenant un enfant dans les pattes à surveiller… non, ils furent tous enchantés de la chose. Une femme au bras, courbes séductrices parées de jolis colliers en bois. Une chope de vin, dans l'autre main et un sourire ne se décrochant jamais.

Grace s'était endormie, il y avait bientôt une heure déjà. Jefferson se proposa d'aller la ramener au bateau et de s'y endormir lui aussi, pour qu'elle ne reste pas seule, mais Mouche, curieusement, insista pour se soumettre à la tâche. Le Chapelier, depuis, avait enchaîné les rasades d'alcool et se sentit tanguer à nouveau.

Quelle étrange facétie que des jambes… elles ne soutenaient véritablement le corps que dans les moments les plus obscurs. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns en broussaille se dirigeait vers un buisson rabougri pour y vomir, quand il entendit une voix rauque un peu trop proche.

« C'est mon buisson. »

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se retourna, gobant de ses yeux bleus ce visage enragé dont la bouche était sertie d'un poignard. La possibilité même que ce malotru soit capable d'une diction aussi précise avec un couteau dans les dents ne fit aucun sens, du moins, pour Jefferson qui était déjà nettement plus fou que la moyenne.

« V… Vo… Votre…

-Mon buisson. Personne ne s'en approche. Personne n'y touche. Personne ne le regarde. Mon buisson.

-Ah… »

Une onomatopée qui se glissa hors de ses lèvres ivres avec aisance. Si seulement il n'était pas complètement saoul, son talent d'orateur pourrait le sortir du pétrin… C'est ce dont il se vantait, en tout cas.

« C'est ainsi que tu remercies mon peuple de t'accueillir? En touchant ma propriété?

-Je… non.

-Après avoir bu tout mon vin, tu vomis sur mon buisson? Tu pisses ton poison sur les branches pleines de vie de ma sépulture?

-Vous… enterré ici? »

L'énorme silhouette tout en graisse, et muscles, s'approcha dangereusement. Sous les rayons lunaires, la lame brillait intensément. Il y avait dans ce regard brun une détermination à tuer, à gagner à tout prix… À ce moment, les mots du Capitaine lui revinrent à l'esprit et il éclata de rire.

Pas qu'il ait voulu prouver quoi que ce soit par ce geste insensé. Il s'était mis à rire, tout bonnement, comme ça.

Très mauvaise idée.

« Tu ris? Tu ris? »

Comme si l'offense n'était pas assez évidente comme cela. Jefferson se laissa tomber au sol, contorsionné, gondolé, par les propres éclats de sa bonne humeur soudaine. Il y avait une tempête humoristique dans sa bouche et il ne pouvait la contrôler.

Alors, sans qu'il ait vu venir quoi que ce soit, la bête monstrueuse s'abattit sur lui. Le poignard à la gorge, une petite traînée de sang coulant à même sa chemise blanche. Il eut soudainement si peur de mourir, de laisser sa chair se mêler à la terre d'une île inconnue et de ne plus jamais revoir sa fille. Toutes ces choses tournaient au creux de son crâne, l'assommant davantage. Il n'y avait d'autre solution que de grimacer, espérant que le mauvais rêve s'enfuirait au grand galop.

Le Chapelier se mordit la langue, pour retrouver la réalité. Mais le gout métallique de son propre sang lui revint tel un boomerang et l'homme de Fire Shire n'avait pas quitté sa position sur son torse, à lui scier lentement le cou.

« Par… »

Il ne put finir ce mot. Saoul, certes, mais surtout car l'énorme silhouette se détacha de lui, tombant lourdement à ses côtés. Au centre de la poitrine de cet inconnu, il y avait un crochet.

« Capitaine?

-Dépêche-toi, il faut partir. »

Le bruit dégoûtant du métal se retirant de la chair fit trembler Jefferson quelques secondes, mais il prit conscience de l'urgence.

Les portes de Fire Shire se fermeraient à tout jamais pour les matelots de Killian Jones. Ils couraient même la chance inouïe de se faire tuer sur le champ. En claudiquant, les jambes faibles par un tel dénouement et par le vin ballotant dans son estomac, le Chapelier suivit du mieux qu'il le put l'homme s'étant battu pour lui.

L'eau arriva assez vite, ou pas si l'on prenait en compte la nausée s'étant répandue jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas l'heure aux plaintes, ils avaient un gouvernail à pointer en direction de la mer, le lieu le plus sûr qui soit.

« Monsieur Mouche, ouvrez les voiles. Notre petit dernier ne saurait tarder, hurla le pirate.

-Entendu, Capitaine. »

Alors, Jefferson rampa jusqu'à la corde. Il y accrocha ses poignets et se recroquevilla, tel un enfant contre le nœud de l'ancre. Quelques matelots le tirèrent jusqu'au sommet. La seconde où il posa le pied sur les planches du navire, le jeune homme se mit à vomir dans l'eau. Ses cheveux tombèrent devant ses yeux et il glissa sur le plancher.

« Plus… jamais… murmura le Chapelier en essayant d'oublier le goût du vin sur ses lèvres.

-Le rhum, c'est plus sûr, répliqua l'un des moussaillons.

-Beurk. Je veux mourir.

-Pas après tout le mal que je me suis donné, fit Killian d'un ton railleur.

-Vous m'avez sauvé la vie… deux fois…

-Non. Je ne sauve jamais personne. Je ne suis pas le bon, dans cette histoire. »

Mais Jefferson n'était pas d'accord.

Certes, il lui était impossible à la présente seconde de débattre de ce point. Certes, le Capitaine lui trancherait probablement lui-même la gorge si le jeune père en venait à dire ces mots, mais il avait l'impression au fond de son être que le terrible Crochet n'était pas si horrible qu'il le laissait entendre.

Ça, c'était l'opinion d'un fou.

* * *

**Nous voici, nous voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que vous êtes prêts et prêtes pour la suite, qui sera postée dans une semaine. Merci de me lire!**


End file.
